Avance
by eric clutter
Summary: Hanabusa n'en peut plus. Sa soif de sang devient de plus en plus grande. Il n'a plus qu'une seule solution pour se rassasier : boire le sang d'un de ses compagnons vampires. Oui mais qui ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Dracula « Entre l'amour et la mort » et est interprétée par Brigitte Marchand, Elyzabeth Diaga et Rita Tabbakh (j'ai pas trouvé la traduction des paroles dites dans une aut****re langue mais si je les trouve****, je les rajouterai).**

**J'ai écrit**** cette fic pour Lioange afin de la remercier d'un service qu'elle m'a rendu. ^^**

**C'est elle qui a choisi le pairing mais moi, j'ai écris la fic (après correction de ma bêta : Hiyoru ^^). Et parmi tous les pairings possibles, elle en propose un qui est inexistant en français...**

**J'ai quand même pris du plaisir à écrire ce Hanabusa x Senri. Bonne lecture !**

_Avance_

_* Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...*_

Des jours et des jours que ça durait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses pulsions ! Sa soif ne cessait de s'accroître et c'était une sensation assez désagréable même s'il faisait tout pour la cacher aux yeux des autres. Deux jours qu'il réprimait ses envies de se mettre en quête d'une proie à dévorer entièrement. À part ça, il y avait bien les Blood Tablets mais... mais il ne supportait plus cet affreux breuvage ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à du sang tiède provenant d'un corps humain. À son grand désespoir, il ne pouvait sortir en quête d'une victime à saigner à blanc vu que Zero veillait à la sécurité des élèves.

Aido aurait très bien pu mettre fin à sa soif en utilisant les Blood Tablets en passant outre le fait qu'il ne les supportait plus. Pourtant, il y avait bien une solution mais ce n'était pas la plus agréable à ses yeux et il ruminait cette idée dans sa tête depuis ces deux derniers jours. S'il ne voulait plus se nourrir avec les Blood Tablets, il fallait bien qu'il suce le sang de quelqu'un et si ce ne pouvait pas être un humain... il ne restait que ses compagnons vampires. Il n'aimait pas en être réduit à cette solution mais il n'en avait pas d'autres ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prendrait le sang d'un de ses amis, il l'avait déjà fait... une fois. Juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait, et ça avait été si délicieux que, le désir de recommencer... ne le gênait pas autant qu'il le prétendait.

C'était juste par curiosité qu'il avait voulu goûter au sang de son cousin Kain. Celui-ci avait trouvé cela ridicule. Cependant, lui aussi commençait à ne plus supporter le goût horrible des Blood Tablets. Aussi, il avait accepté histoire de goûter à autre chose que ces comprimés infects ! Ils gardèrent tous les deux un agréable souvenir du moment où ils avaient chacun sucé le sang de l'autre. Ces deux hommes avaient également découverts qu'ils ressentaient plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre lors de cette fameuse nuit et ils avaient rapidement consumés ce sentiment d'amour partagé.

Oui mais là Akatsuki n'était pas là ! Il était dehors à régler une affaire dont l'avait chargé Kaname. Pendant que son cousin était tranquillement à accomplir une mission, lui souffrait le martyre. Le blond se résigna, il allait demander à un de ses compagnons d'apaiser sa soif de sang. Oui, mais qui ? Bizarrement, il n'y avait apparemment plus personne dans le manoir depuis qu'il y était revenu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Ah... argh ! Les crocs d'Aido apparurent et la couleur de ses yeux vira au rouge carmin. Quelqu'un... il lui fallait quelqu'un sur-le-champ ! Hanabusa monta les marches mais en cours d'ascension il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et il s'évanouit, dégringolant ainsi les marches avant de demeurer inerte sur le sol.

« … »

Et oui, quelqu'un avait malgré lui, assisté à une partie de la scène et avait pu constater dans quel état se trouvait le blond. Cette personne prit Aido sur son dos et l'amena dans sa chambre.

_Dix minutes plus tard._

Aido finit par se réveiller et posa une main sur son front. Il la retira de suite en sentant quelque chose de froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'on lui avait mis une poche de glace sur le front. Il scruta les alentours, n'étant pas encore complètement réveillé.

« Où... où suis-je ?

- Dans ma chambre. »

Hanabusa tourna la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur, c'était Senri Shiki.

« Sh... Shiki. »

Il retira la glace et se massa le front avec sa main.

« Aiiee... ma tête. »

Le châtain avait beau être peu bavard, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté tout à l'heure et maintenant, il était clair que Aido était en manque de sang humain. Le goût des Blood Tablets était loin d'être excellent c'était vrai, mais tout le monde s'en accommodait n'ayant pas d'autres solutions pour se nourrir.

C'était courageux de la part d'Aido de ne plus en prendre. Mais malheureusement il se retrouvait ainsi privé du seul moyen qu'il lui était autorisé pour s'alimenter. Pour dire vrai, Senri ne se mêlait pas d'ordinaire aux problèmes des autres mais là, s'il pouvait aider le blond alors... Bon, en attendant, c'était bien Hanabusa qui occupait son lit ! Il aurait déjà dû se coucher sauf que maintenant, il ne se voyait pas renvoyer son ami dans sa chambre dans l'état dans lequel il était. Agir ainsi serait aussi criminel que stupide.

« Je peux t'aider à apaiser ta soif de sang si tu le désires. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en mesurant pleinement l'étendue des paroles du châtain.

« Shiki. Tu es sûr, Shiki ? »

En temps normal, Aido aurait davantage insisté pour être sûr que Shiki acceptait de son plein gré mais là il souffrait trop. Alors, il se contenta de lui demander une dernière fois s'il était vraiment d'accord pour lui faire cadeau de son sang.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas après ? »

Il s'avança vers son lit et une fois dessus il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour réfléchir et les rouvrit avant de répondre au blond en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je peux te promettre que je ne le regretterai pas, Hanabusa. »

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être appelé par son prénom, Aido rougit légèrement mais retrouva vite le fil de ses pensées. Ses crocs le démangeaient atrocement, il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang tellement il aurait voulu se jeter sur la gorge de Shiki sans même lui demander son avis. Il parvint quand même à se retenir quelques secondes avant d'approcher son visage du cou du châtain. Le blond ouvrit la bouche en conservant sa lueur rouge sang dans le regard quand ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge de Senri. Le feu ardent qui animait ses yeux de vampire devenait de plus en plus intense tel un brasier qui crépitait alors qu'il commençait à s'abreuver partiellement du sang de son ami...

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Siva._

Un pur délice, il fallait s'y attendre, sa soif grandissante n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses sens. En tout cas, Aido suçait le sang de Shiki lentement... trèèèèès leeeeentemeeeeent... sans se presser le moins du monde car après tout, il avait tout son temps.

_Avance... avance... avance..._

Un vampire privant ainsi un de ses compagnons d'une partie de lui-même, c'était égoïste et extrêmement ardent à la fois même si les deux partis étaient d'accord pour cela. La chaleur produite par le contact de la bouche du blond sur la gorge du châtain où il réalisait une pression constante pour la vider partiellement du sang qu'elle contenait était forte.

_Vers celles dont les bouches, ont soif de ta semence, avance avance et touche._

Hanabusa se sentait revivre, ses forces revenaient, son mal de tête disparaissait et sa soif commençait progressivement à s'éteindre. L'effluve le plus profond de toute personne existant sur terre s'infiltrait dans son organisme sauf que là ce n'était pas celui de n'importe qui, c'était celui de l'un de ses amis. On pouvait supposer que quand on goûtait au sang de quelqu'un, ce liquide faisait partie de nous dès l'instant où on l'avalait. Une partie de la personne se mélangeait à la nôtre lorsqu'on la prive de son sang.

_Le corps des trois déesses, à genoux devant toi, imagine ton sexe, dans nous trois à la fois._

Après s'être rassasié, Hanabusa retira doucement ses crocs du cou de sa « victime ». Néanmoins, il garda sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la morsure dont il était le responsable. Il s'enivra du parfum provenant du sang de Senri. La blessure s'était déjà refermée mais il restait un peu de ce liquide rouge carmin sur la gorge du châtain.

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Siva._

En très petites quantité certes, et pourtant, cela suffit pour provoquer en Aido un brusque changement d'attitude. Parfaitement serein, les yeux encore rougeoyant et les crocs encore visibles, il nettoya le cou de Senri à l'aide de sa langue.

_Que ton sabre se dresse, et qu'il tranche le fruit, du corps des trois déesses, au soleil de minuit._

La « victime » qui jusque-là subissait le blond sans réagir se mit soudainement à gémir faiblement sous ses coups de langue. Hanabusa sourit de manière perverse en se léchant les lèvres tout en regardant fixement Shiki droit dans les yeux.

_Dénude ton corps, découvre la puissance, de la bouche qui mord..._

Le châtain haletait sous le regard puissant et si envoûtant de son compagnon vampire. Sans même comprendre le pourquoi de son geste, Senri posa sa main sur la joue du blond. À cette initiative, Hanabusa lui répondit d'une façon très délicate. Il bougea lui-même la main de son ami sur sa joue pour la caresser. Il la couvrit également de baisers avant de lécher sa main et de remonter de manière ascendante le long du bras du châtain avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de Shiki.

_Dans le fruit défendu, offre ton âme au maître, entre dans l'inconnu, et viens te reconnaître._

Malgré son habituelle impassibilité, le châtain déglutit péniblement en sentant de nouveau l'intensité des yeux d'Aido qui le fixaient. Il ne le lui avait pas avoué, mais lui aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que Hanabusa car lui se nourrissait des Blood Tablets, cependant cela n'était plus assez pour apaiser sa soif. Devait-il aussi se laisser aller à l'intense chaleur qui l'habitait en suçant aussi le sang du blond ? Comme lui avait donné du sien, il serait normal que Hanabusa en fasse de même.

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Siva._

Et donc, les crocs de Senri apparurent et ses yeux virèrent au rouge carmin tout comme Aido. Cette fois, ils se jetèrent tous les deux un regard de même ampleur. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, elles se touchèrent à peine, tout doucement, avant de se sceller ensemble dans un baiser passionné. Les deux vampires passèrent leurs bras autour de la taille de l'autre et les gardèrent ainsi tout le long de leur échange. Chacun mordit assez férocement la lèvre de celui qui lui faisait face afin qu'un peu de sang en coule. C'était juste un moyen pour rendre ce baiser plus sensuel quand on y mélangeait le goût du sang alors qu'ils venaient d'introduire leur langue dans un second baiser.

_Les femmes sont offertes, leurs lèvres sont ouvertes._

Dès qu'ils s'écartèrent, le blond présenta sa main devant Shiki et celui-ci la prit sans discuter. Il donna un baiser dessus avant de planter ses crocs dedans sans pour autant y aller précipitamment. Hanabusa le regarda sans rien dire, se contentant de l'observer avec un sourire complaisant s'atteler à sa besogne avec un réel plaisir qui contrastait avec son impassibilité coutumière. À son tour, il se retrouvait privé d'une partie de son sang mais cela lui était égal, Shiki l'avait sauvé d'une grande souffrance et il aurait été anormal de ne pas l'aider en retour.

_Succombe au charme des voix, des sirènes de Vetala._

Environ à dix reprises, le châtain avait jeté quelques regards particulièrement intéressants à Aido alors qu'il continuait de s'abreuver de son sang. Senri avait un regard semblable à celui des bêtes qui dévoraient leur victime. Ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui laissait Aido indifférent, au contraire !

_Cède à la tentation, qui brûle dans tes veines, déchire la prison, de ta peau qui te gène._

Sa tâche achevée, il nettoya les quelques traces de sang qui restaient près de l'endroit de sa morsure sur la main du blond. Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé et qu'il lâcha son bras, Hanabusa le saisit par les épaules et plaqua le châtain contre le lit en se tenant au-dessus de lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie... d'en rester là !

- … Moi non plus. »

_Rivières de jouissance, et rivières de sang..._

Il observa son ami vampire un court instant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Encore une fois, ce baiser fut empreint d'une parfaite harmonie à croire que le précédent désir de sang avait laissé sa place au désir du corps. Même en n'étant pas humain, Hanabusa et Senri avaient des hormones et ils étaient actuellement en surchauffe.

_Célébrez la naissance, de l'amant tout puissant._

Les mains brûlantes de Aido circulaient en-dessous du t-shirt de Shiki en effectuant des cercles le long de son corps en le massant. Après quelques gestes, il retira son vêtement et le châtain se retrouve donc torse nu. Il tourna sa langue sur ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de la passer sur la belle musculature qui lui était désormais offerte. Il sentait la peau de son compagnon sous sa langue tout le long de son parcours. Quand il arriva aux tétons, il se contenta de les mordre avec entrain avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux bruns et les ébouriffa un peu sans pour autant les décoiffer. Avec ce geste, le châtain comprit qu'il pouvait à son tour, goûter ou sentir la peau du blond avec ses mains ou sa langue.

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Siva._

Cela se déroula différemment pour Hanabusa, Senri prit le devant d'une des mains d'Aido et le lécha gentiment avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre. Ensuite, il laissa le blond ôter son maillot et le lancer sur le sol. Shiki posa ses mains sur ce corps splendide et avec ses doigts, il le caressa avec un de ces regards qui ferait fondre n'importe qui. Et il se contenta de continuer de simples attouchements jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à autre chose de plus divertissant.

_Que ton sabre se dresse, et qu'il tranche le fruit, du corps des trois déesses, au soleil de minuit._

Senri déboutonna le pantalon du blond et Aido en fit de même avec celui de Shiki. Ils ne firent que sortir leur pénis respectif sans pour autant retirer leur pantalon. C'est alors que le blond les saisit d'une main et se mit à les remuer énergiquement. Hanabusa au-dessus et Senri en-dessous, ils avaient chacun une parfaite vue du visage de l'autre. Chose utile quand on voulait observer l'expression du visage de celui qui nous faisait face quand celui-ci atteindra l'extase.

_Avance... avance... avance..._

Les deux hommes murmuraient non pas le nom mais le prénom de l'autre alors que la friction exercée par la main du blond sur leur deux sexes s'accentuait follement.

« Senri... Senri... Senri...

- Ha.. Hana... Hanabusa... »

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Sivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

La semence des deux vampires finit par recouvrir le torse de Senri et un dernier baiser empli de tendresse mit fin à tout ébat entre eux. À coups de langue, Aido lava le torse du châtain et après, ils se laissèrent tout deux gagner par un sommeil amplement mérité aussi ils s'endormirent, main dans la main.

_Asambosam Jaracara, Penanggalen Kali Siva._

Le blond et le châtain ne le savaient pas mais, deux personnes avaient été témoins de la scène sensuelle qui s'était déroulé dans la chambre de Shiki. Bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de regarder sans rien faire car...

« Alors es-tu satisfait ?

- Boucle-là et termine ! »

Ichijo était en train de sucer la verge de Kain qui semblait avoir bien pris son pied à regarder son cousin tripoter Senri et inversement.

_Les femmes sont offertes, leurs lèvres sont ouvertes._

Akatsuki eut finalement son orgasme seulement... le visage de Takuma se retrouva baigné de sperme. N'étant pas de nature à laisser les gens comme ça sans rien dire, le rouquin sortit un mouchoir et le tendit au blond.

« Tiens, prends-ça pour t'essuyer.

- Merci. »

Quand il eut finit d'essuyer son visage, Kain avait reboutonné son pantalon et Ichijo en revint au sujet de la discussion qui les concernait.

_Succombe au charme des voix, des sirènes de Vetala._

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'agir ainsi ? »

Akatsuki demeura silencieux sauf que ce silence avait valeur de réponse pour Takuma.

« Je m'en doutais, tu es jaloux de Kaname.

- La ferme ! »

Ichijo sourit et rendit son mouchoir à Kain.

« Je me retrouve dans la même position que toi au sujet de Shiki. Évidemment, nous avons tous les deux confiances en notre amant respectif n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Le blond partit, laissant le rouquin seul devant la chambre où se trouvait son amant et celui de Takuma.

_Abandonne ton âme, renie ton existence, et nous serons ta femme._

Kain jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la porte de la chambre du châtain, l'air mélancolique. Il murmura quelques paroles sans se préoccuper du fait qu'Aido l'entende ou pas.

« Hana... désolé de t'avoir fait subir cela. Je ne serai pas forcément là pour apaiser ta soif. En auquel cas je préfère encore que tu boives le sang de Shiki que celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que tu ne me trahirais pas en temps normal mais quand tu es en proie à une grande faim... je ne sais pas. »

_Abandonne ton âme, renie ton existence, et nous serons ta femme._

« Kain ? »

Aido avait cru entendre la voix de son cousin, il regarda partout, comme il ne le vit pas, il pensa s'être trompé. Cependant, son réveil lui permit de repenser à ce qu'il venait de passer, en ayant les idées claires cette fois. Ce qu'il s'était passé-là n'était pas sérieux. C'était simplement pour le sexe suite à sa soif de sang, le blond considérait toujours Senri comme un ami et il ne serait jamais question de plus que ça. Il appartenait à son cousin, Kain Akatsuki et personne ne saurait détrôner la place de celui-ci dans son cœur. Selon toute vraisemblance, il en était de même pour le châtain sauf que pour lui, la personne chère à son cœur, c'était Ichijo Takuma.

« Merci Senri. »

Il donna un baiser sur son front avant de se rendormir en le tenant cette fois-ci dans ses bras, la tête de Shiki reposant contre son torse encore dénudé. C'était juste la façon de Hanabusa de remercier son compagnon vampire de l'avoir sauvé alors qu'il était à l'agonie. En plus, n'était-ce pas plus agréable de s'endormir en étant enlacé dans les bras d'un garçon aussi mignon qu'Aido ?

Kain qui était encore derrière la porte dit une dernière phrase avant de les laisser tranquillement se reposer.

« Faites de beaux rêves. »


End file.
